The Visitor
by EloraCooper4
Summary: George's father pays a visit to his son and his lovely wife-Chapter 5 is now up!
1. A Party Under Way

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of this is mine, though; I may have been the first to think about the visitor that actually comes. Sorry not giving it away yet! Enjoy!  
  
He twisted the silver band around his finger over and over again as he stared out into the ocean. Since he was once a thief he himself didn't usually wear jewelry, George Cooper had changed a lot since then... but then he still tended to lift a couple pastries from the kitchen...well they were the best he ever had tasted...with the cherries and pudding. Even if the old Cook... Nook or something of that sort, hit him with a broom, when the cook discovered his sticky fingers.  
  
"Baron!" Almost nothing. George winced and breathed in the sea air. He knew he would need all the energy to deal with this woman.  
"Baron Cooper! Why have you been avoiding me all day? I have important matters to discuss with you! The King himself is due to the Swoop in a few days and here you are dreaming off as if you were a lad from the streets!" A very boisterous woman trumpeted. George turned to a very overly plump woman with her stumpy hands on her hips. The woman was only in her forties but there was something in her powerful voice that made him think of an old miser he knew in the Court of the Rouge.  
"My dear Miss Leavly, I promise ye everything will work out when Jon comes. Ye should calm down and breathe in the fresh air come on with me, Miss Leavly." George grabbed the woman up into his arms and breathed in deeply. The woman in his arms flailed to escape, but George just held her closer as she tried to escape.  
"George what in Tortall are you doing let go of our head house maid." Alanna, George's wife, stepped in to save the woman from being over squeezed and over breathed to death.  
"Awww...it was all in good fun lass." George replied to his wife head to toe in slightly worn armor. His wife was an interesting figure. Her flaming red hair peeked out from under her dented helmet and her purple eyes gleamed in the noon sunlight. George thanked the Gods every time Alanna entered the room that she was his. Even after the five year they were married the Baron was still overjoyed with glee that she had chosen him. George knew that nobles on the outside stuck up their noses when it came to him and his wife, he had even heard the rumors he just married Alanna to save his neck from the guillotine. But George ignored all of these lies. He knew the truth and anyway he never needed saving.  
"Hmph! My Lady your husband is a no good rascal! I must have the castle in sparkling shape before the king-" Miss Leavely began to huff and puff, before George calmly placed his large hand on the woman's shoulder. The maid looked at it and sighed.  
"Please Mum, don't leave me alone with him again." Alanna laughed uncontrollably and wiped tears from her eyes to see a huge grin on her husbands face and such a large frown on the maid.  
"Don't worry Miss Leavly," Alanna managed to say once she controlled herself, "Everything will be fine. Come let me help you. Has Cook Noikic planned the meals?" Alanna put her hand gently on the old woman's back and calmly walked her back into the Swoop's castle. The woman seemed almost calm as Alanna helped her out.  
George was once again shocked by Alanna's amazing skills at actually planning the events that took place at the Swoop, yet when it came down to the actual event Alanna excused herself as early as possible, usually Raoul was right behind her. That was one thing that hadn't changed about his wife since he met her as Alan the page.  
George paused to look out into the ocean again. He had attempted to read his wife when she came in with his sight. It was impossible. That damn gift of her's wouldn't let him in at all. Alanna took off her pregnancy charm almost a year ago, George recalled. And still there was no sign of young lions or lionesses. George had hoped that maybe Alanna had found herself pregnant on the trip to the Copper Isles and maybe tried to hide it from her husband to surprise him. No, George said to himself, Cooper ye thinkin' to hard again. George Cooper wanted nothing more in his life then to be a father. He couldn't wait to rock a screaming child to sleep in the middle of the night nor could he wait to teach his son or daughter the ways of a thief behind their mother's back. He was not looking forward to changing their loin clothes, but Alanna could handle that.  
His wife tapped him on the shoulder to rip him from his daydreams of fatherhood. Alanna cocked her eyebrows,  
"Now my dear, what in the Goddess's name are you doing here daydreaming the day away. Miss Leavely was right about you being a rascal." George rushed to Alanna and embraced her even more than he had earlier with the maid.  
"How are ye love? Did you fix our poor maid's problems?" He released his grip a bit so Alanna cold catch her breath and gaze into her husband's eyes.  
" Yes, you know Miss Leavly she's all nerves and actually I feel a little queasy." Alanna commented rubbing her head now free of her helmet.  
"REALLY!?" George called out. His eyes bulged out and his heart began to flutter down to his toes.  
"Now George that doesn't mean anything. I just got off a boat ride mind you." Her husband couldn't help but frown. He looked down at his feet as to command his heart fly back where it belonged.  
"Sorry lass, I just...never you mind. How was yer trip? Aside from the boat that is." George took Alanna's miniature hand and began to stroll with her with the ocean as a melodic background.  
"Alright, I almost dueled with a annoying Duke but Gary stopped me." Alanna regretted.  
"Awww Gary always gits in the way don't he?" George chuckled to himself.  
"If any Duke deserved a fat lip it was that damn Duke Jarish, I-" George silenced Alanna with a kiss. Alanna looked up into the Baron's hazel eyes.  
"What was that for?"  
"You need to calm yourself my dear and..."George now cradled his wife in his arms.  
"Oh that's why your quiet." They laughed as George lead his wife to a private place.  
  
"Mistress!!! Baron!!! They're here!!! They're here!!!" Miss Leavly screamed from the other side of her master's bedchamber. George who woke up to the woman's scream covered his head with his wife's pillow.  
"Hey that's mine!" Alanna screamed, "I want to go back to sleep too!" George lifted one side of the pillow to allow his wife head under as well.  
"George! Alanna! I know you two have just reunited but for Mithros, Jon and Thayet are here." A voice called from the other side of the door.  
"Your right," Alanna groaned, "Gary does ruin all of our fun." The Baron and Baroness kissed one last time and leaped out of bead to look somewhat presentable to their friend on his yearly visit.  
  
"You know I don't mind you two being late for meeting me, but it is the royal family George." Gary sighed as George left their bedchamber. "We like to hold all people wit equal respect in the Swoop." George said a- matter-a -factly. The man kept scratching the high collar of the "Baron wanna be" suit as he called it. The collar was made of lace and every so slightly tickled his chin. The rest of his outfit was a green and brown tapestry pattern.  
"I hate wearin' this thing." George commented.  
"You have to pretend to be a Baron sometimes." Gary chuckled. He rushed over to his friend to curl under the lace collar.  
"So I've heard you've had no luck with children," Gary whispered, George winced as if Gary had slashed his throat while fixing his collar. Noticing his friend's change of face Gary patted the Baron on the back.  
"It'll come George."  
"I know. That's what every ones tellin' me. Just wait it'll come to ye. But Gary mayhap there's somethin' wrong...with me." George looked into his old friend's eyes. Alanna finally emerged from the room in an elaborate powder blue gown. She looked even more uncomfortable than her husband. Alanna was used to dresses by this time in her life and actually came to enjoy them, but it had been so long since she had traded in her armor.  
"Look here Gary. She's a vision isn't she?" George asked quickly to get his mind of his personal problems. With this comment Alanna laughed out whole hardly.  
"I feel like a powder puff. This really was a purchase that my father didn't have to make. I would rather he'd by me a new saddle for Moonlight then a overly fluffy dress." Alanna grumped pulling up her dress high so she could fall down the stairs without tripping over the monstrosity. "Yes, George she certainly is a vision." The two men chuckled as the followed the champion down to meet the royal family.  
  
That's all for now. Please Review!!! I know it was pretty bad so I want to hear it go ahead, feel free to kill me!!! Oh yeah and if I made any fact boo boos tell me and don't kill me for that though cause I lent my books away. Thanx guys. 


	2. News From Jon and Thayet

Note: None of this is mine again.thanx for reviewing hoppuschick182, Queenofangees (sorry about the guillotine thing, I'm very fond of them for some strange reason), and Kenta Divina! Oh yeah.sorry this took so long to post (I hate Chem class)!!!  
  
"Introducing the Baron of Pirate's Swoop and his Lady, Champion of Tortall!" An announcer orated as George and Alanna flowed down their long staircase to the immense grand hall of their home. George couldn't help but be impressed by Miss Leavly's work. The banners of the Baron and his wife filled the hall with color. There also was the king and queen's banners hoisted behind the royal's head table. The tables themselves were covered with delicious food, some of the food in fact had already been dug into, letting the couple know how late they really were. Usually the servants do not draw out the feast unless the Baron and his wife were present, by George's command.  
"Alanna! I've missed you!" Jon embraced Alanna a great bear hug with George to look on. Alanna's eyes sparkled as she held her old friend. George coughed lightly and Thayet cleared her throat.  
"Oh sorry, Love." Jon said blushing, "How've you been old rascal?" Jon asked holding out his hand George gladly took it. A finger poking George in the back ruined the moment of reunion. The Baron whirled around to see the head maid.  
"Yes, darlin'?" George said.  
"Excuse me, baron, but you forgot to.ummm.bow to their highnesses." Miss Leavly whispered.  
"Oh!" George dropped immediately to his knees and pulled Alanna down with him. Sadly, Alanna was not prepared for her husband's action. So the two ended up on top of each other lying on the ground.  
"That didn't go so well did it?" Alanna laughed.  
"Don't worry you two have no need to bow to me." The King chuckled. Thayet, his wife nodded as she gracefully helped the couple from the ground.  
"Shall we eat?" Thayet asked as she kissed George on his non-shaven cheek.  
"I knew I liked you Thayet from the moment I meet you! Let's eat!" George called to all of the guests in attendance. The crowd cheered in agreement. It was a weekly occurrence, a feast for all the people of Pirate's Swoop. All were invited the rich as well as the dirt poor. Even the Swoops underground thieves guild was gladly taken in. It was true that many pieces of silver and banners were often missing after the feast, but George never went after the perpetrators, saying that the thief needed the object more than he did.  
Alanna and George took their seats and the crowd did the same. George eyed the pork and chicken basted with cherries; his mouth watered just thinking about the ecstasy soon coming from the taste of the food. Usually the food at the Swoop wasn't this exotic, unless there was a guest present. George took his fork and stuck a piece of chicken through it. He was just about to fling it into his excited mouth when Alanna tapped her spoon to her glass. The chicken fell down to his plate as Alanna stood up.  
"Quiet down, quiet down." She thundered, knowing their easily angered mistress was speaking the crowd hushed. "The King has an announcement to make so if you would please give him your attention." George grumbled. Etiquette his poor mother taught him said to never eat when another was speaking to the group.  
"Thank you Alanna. And thank you Baron for the wonderful hospitality- "  
"With all do respect Jon, I haven't eaten all day so can you please make this one quick!" George questioned. Thayet held back a laugh under her delicate hand.  
"Of course friend." George smiled and gave his full attention to the King though the back of his mind was still focusing on the chicken.  
"My Queen and I come to the Swoop with joyful news and we wanted to share it with the Swoop, because our dearest friends reside here." There was a cheer from the crowd. Alanna eyed Gary from across the table with her eyebrows cocked. Jon had just told her to quiet down her people; she had no idea what he was about to say. Gary apparently didn't know either; he shrugged his sholders at his friend. Alanna glanced to her husband; he was a spy afterall and seemed to know things before her. But he didn't seem to care if he did know, his eyes were trying to stay on Jon no doubt avoiding to view the food on his plate.  
"Well.we're very excited-"  
"Oh Jon will ya get on wit it before I starve!" George screamed.  
"Sorry.well.my wife Thayet-"  
"We all know who your wife is Jon!" The Baron chimed in. He glanced over to she his wife turn pale. She had figured out Jon's news. Before George could attempt to use his Sight Jon blurted out:  
"We are going to have a child!" George felt as if his old friend and gutted him. Looking down at his prized chicken he realized his appetite had left him. Gary gracefully rose from his chair to hug his Queen. The people celebrated hugging one another of the news of a new Prince or Princess on the way. Alanna shook herself out of self-pity and embraced her friends she envied.  
"Isn't it wonderful Alanna?" Thayet whispered in her ear, "And to think we only tried once." Alanna plastered a smile on her face.  
"You'll have to visit the Swoop more often now." Alanna commented trying to sound happy.  
"Of course, Old friend." They embraced again.  
George stared out into the crowd everyone was dancing and grinning very wide. He could feel the energy and he felt like he would drown in it if he stayed any longer. George leaped up from his seat and left the Grand hall through a back door. No one seemed to notice his exit. Even his wife was too occupied hugging the royal couple. But one figure that loomed in the back corner rushed after the Baron.  
The courtyard was a square with a tiny fountain in its center. Around it was flowers from all over Tortall, from iris to daisies. George and his wife often spent quiet evenings alone there if George wasn't off spying on a country or if Alanna wasn't off being a "diplomat". Usually the flowers made the courtyard seem magical, but as George threw himself on a bench the flowers all seemed to wilt.  
The full-grown man cupped his hands in his head and sobbed. He couldn't remember when he cried last. Maybe it was when he heard of his beloved Alanna and the then Prince, had become lovers. Nothing mattered anymore. I can't believe it, George whimpered to himself, I'm a full-grown man and I'm sobbin' like a schoolboy. It can't be. Jon and Thayet must think me rude. What do they care? They have a child on the way! No that's was too harsh. They didn't mean to hurt us. I know that.  
"Baron?" George snapped his head up to see a figure hooded from head to toe. He quickly wiped away his tears.  
"Sorry man, but they makin' me feel old in der." He lied scratching his reddened eyes. The hooded figure floated towards George and placed his large hand on his shoulder. George's mind wandered to his knife that he hid in his pant leg just in case.  
"I understand yer Baron. Kids always make yer feel old." The stranger said with an accent George recognized.  
"Aye." George answered simply trying to place the accent.  
"But they are all brats ye know. Not worth havin' if ask me. Sure they look cute but then they make your life horrible." George listened to the man as he stretched out his Sight wandering inside the man's head. He was laughing inside at George while he spoke.  
"Right me lad?" The hooded man ended. George didn't need to search any longer. The Baron ran from the bench to the fountain as if the man were Roger back from the dead again. His hazel eyes bulged as he looked over the man. He was sure of it. He remembered a man who said those exact words the same way to him over twenty years ago. It was one of the only words George recalled he ever said to him.  
"What's wrong me boy?" The man asked as he let the dark hood fall from his head. The face that was revealed had large hazel eyes. A silver mustache graced his face and his overly large nose that seemed to poke George's soul. The man went towards him.  
"Don't ye want to speak to your own father?"  
  
Thanx for reading!!! Now if you could just review my life would be soooo complete!!! Thanx a lot and feel free to kill me!!! If you have any ideas let me know! Thanx again!!! 


	3. Advice and Sword Practice

Notes: Wow it's been a very very long time, if you are reading this God bless you! An explanation for my absence.I'm lazy first of all and second of all I have no idea what to do with the George and his father thing. I was thinking of child abuse or alcoholism for a while but I'm not so sure. Let me know if you have any ideas and I will think them over! Thanx a bunch! Oh yeah none of this stuff is mine! By the way thanx Queenofilangees and dragon*fyre for reviewing. Yes this will always be A/G! And what is OOC? Sorry don't know the lingo. And if it's means changing a character a bit too much I admit I did. Looking back I'm pretty disgusted with myself. I think I was just a little too happy with that one joke! Thanx for reviewing again!  
  
"I would like to make a toast to Jon and Thayet. May their child join our world easily and rule our kingdom with the same justice as his.or her, parents have!" Gary called in the hall holding up his goblet.  
"So mote it be." Alanna muttered under her breath as the rich and poor celebrated the announcement of an heir to the throne. Alanna felt her skin get hot in jealously. It wasn't fair. Coram often told her life was unfair, yet Alanna had always seemed to get around unfair situations. She had somehow become a lady knight hadn't she? This was different. There was simply nothing she could do. Nothing.  
It's all for the best, a part of her mind told her other self, who knows what kind of parents you and George would be. Alanna shoved those ideas out of her mind by throwing a large amount of wine down her throat.  
"Isn't this wonderful Alanna?" Gary asked finally finding his chair. "Finally, there is an heir to be born. My father has been dropping Jon and Thayet hints for years now, and if I had to hear another, 'You know Jon and Thayet aren't going to live forever,' I might have killed myself." Despite Alanna's failing mood she smiled, even though Gary has turned more proper over the years he was still the excited lad he was when she meet him.  
"Yes it is." Alanna forced herself to say, "Excuse me Gary the crowds are getting to me."  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry that Raoul isn't here to keep you company, do you want me-"  
"No thanks, Gary, I'll be fine." It was common knowledge that Alanna hated parties and was often missing from them, even from her own. It was the perfect way for her to vent her raising anger.  
The lady knight walked "calmly" out of the hall, and began to run through the Swoop. A poor unsuspecting servant holding a tray of more pastries threw herself out of her mistress's way. Alanna continued to run ignoring the servant lady whimpering over the pastries, which now made the gray stone floor very colorful. She grumbled and began to wipe up the desserts cursing all nobles under her breath. Alanna threw open the doors of a room that was located in the far east of the Swoop. She found there all of her weapons. Swords, bows, staffs, daggars, among others. With fire building up inside her she ripped a practice sword from it's scabbard and went through numerous drills in her mind. She fought a dummy in the middle of the room as if it were Roger of Conte back from the dead again.  
"It's not fair!" She grunted to herself as she continued to beat the dummy to a pulp.  
"We've tried for so long!" Alanna drove her sword into the head of the dummy with so much passion that would have killed any human instantly.  
  
"My, my, Lady Knight I think you've won." Alanna sighed knowing the speakers voice.  
"Yes." Alanna pushed her anger to a side for a moment as Thayet leaned against the open doors. Alanna went back to the dummy to find that her sword was firmly lodged into its head. Alanna sighed knowing it would be a battle to get back her best practice sword.  
"Are you alright?" Thayet asked, "A servant informed me that you almost killed her running through the Swoop." Alanna felt a quick wave of guilt she hadn't even remembered a servant. But it left as quickly as it came.  
"Yes I'm fine, I just needed to get away from the crowd." Alanna drifted towards the dummy and tried dislodge the sword from its head.  
"So much that you needed to run through the halls and almost run down a servant."  
"Well you know how it is." Alanna commented as she put her foot onto the dummy's stomach and tugged ferociously at the sword.  
"Actually I don't. Alanna there's something wrong, I know there is. If your worried about us not visiting often, we will. Jon and I have even discussed you being the god-mother of our child." On that note the sword finally let go of the dummy sending Alanna backwards and almost landing on Thayet. Luckily, Alanna missed the pregnant woman but she herself was flat down on her back.  
"Oh my! Are you alright?" Thayet asked helping Alanna up from the ground. Alanna allowed her to help, but quickly shook herself of the Queen and threw her sword across the room.  
"Would everyone stop asking me that!" Alanna screamed all of her emotions finally released, "No I'm not. Your first try Thayet! The first! Ha! I should have known better. Great Mother Goddess!"  
Thayet shocked by her friends outburst quietly started, "I don't understand-"  
"Of course you don't," Alanna shouted, "George and I had tried for ages to have a child. Your first try Mithros!" Alanna threw herself into a corner among her weapons. Tears began to fall from her purple eyes. Thayet taken was taken aback and a bit hurt. But she knew her friend needed comforting. She walked carefully up to Alanna and put her arms around her. Alanna allowed herself to be hugged and eventually hugged Thayet in return. Yet the moment was short lived. Alanna jumped up from the floor, and helped her friend up.  
"Sorry.I shouldn't have felt sorry for myself." After she made sure Thayet was standing, Alanna strolled to place where she had thrown the sword and put it in the proper scabbard "Is there anything I can do?" Thayet questioned sincerely. Alanna smiled at her weakly and replied,  
"No, I mean .sometimes I wonder."  
"What?" Alanna smiled once again, Thayet was such a better queen then she would have ever been. If Alanna was given the same speech Thayet was just given, Alanna probably would have just told the girl to toughen up.  
"I've just been wondering lately.what kind of parents would George and I make anyway. I never meet my mother.sure George's mother was an inspiration, but I have no idea how to be a mother. And George.you know Thayet I don't even know who is father is. I don't even know if he is alive.whenever I ask him, he says that his father swept his mother off her feet. That's all he'll say."  
"I understand completely." Thayet answered, Alanna remembered Thayet's own mother had also passed on. "But this cannot stop us. We always have each other. Maybe I'll be able to give you tips and Mrs. Cooper can help. And Mithros knows Myles will be the most devoted grandfather in all history. You and George will be fine. I know it." Alanna found her anger had left her and looked up to Thayet with hope.  
"And who knows, maybe you'll be pregnant before you know it." Thayet replied full of sincerity once again. Alanna nodded.  
"Thanks Thayet. I just hope its true." Alanna sighed softly touching her weapons that lay next to her. Thayet stared at the floor for a moment not sure what to say next. There was a cheer in the distance, reminding her of the party taking place.  
"Do you want to rejoin the party? I saw those pastries George loves so much, he may steal them all before we can get to them." Thayet reached her hand out. Alanna chuckled and started to take her friend's hand when she stopped in her tracts and stared out into the space in front of her. Thayet dropped her hand confused.  
"George." Alanna whispered. She looked at Thayet with urgency in her eyes, "He's scared."  
  
Post-note: Yeah I have no idea if Alanna could do that but hey she's a mage right? And anyway her and Geroge are really connected.te he. Once again if anyone has any ideas about George's daddy let me know. Even if you have a cool name that'd be a great help. And I'll be in your debt forever! One more thing *sorry* does anyone know how to keep a story double spaced stuff like that? My stories always come out ugly! Let me know if you could! 


	4. The Baron's Father

NOTE: Reading over my third chapter I was appalled at myself, George and his dad sound like pirates!! Tehe. ANSWER REVIEW TIME: *crowd cheers* Northelle: Thanx so much for crossing over te he! I do love both Lord of the rings and TP, I'm sure you would as well. Rae: If your thinking Alan gave Alanna the dress, well that's not what I meant, I meant Myles. Thanx a lot for the review! Muslima: Hey, thanks for all the lovin' I also tend to skim stories, cept yours of course! Thanx a lot for being so loyal! Rach: Thanx a lot I'll work on it! Shadow Spirt: *blushes* Yeah my fic will end on a up note cause we all know that A+G eventually have kids :) Makes the sadness easier to bear! Thanx for reviewing! Ladyknight: thanks a lot *runs off in a cloak* I'm mysterious see...sad I know... K, anyway now that that's done on to the story! (PS If I forgot anyone I'm sorry e-mail me to let me know!) Also I'm warning you I'm really not to crazy about this chapter let me know what you think!  
  
"Oh please Crooked God no." George whispered under his breath.  
"Silent huh?" The man's eyes twinkled, "You always used to hide behind yer Ma's skirts." With the mention of his mother George's fear was suddenly abated, and he finally found his voice.  
"If you go any where near her, Barret-"  
"What will you do, son? Beat me at my own game again?" George's Father reached into his cloak and removed a dagger. The heart in George's breast quickened, he knew the dagger well. He knew every curve, the very pattern of fern on the ivory handle, the tiny dent on the very tip. It was an image he saw in his nightmares.  
"I've done it before." George's usually calm hand shook while he found his own knife in his boot. Showing Barret that he was not unarmed.  
"Aye, ye did, didn't ye. The thieves were fools were they not?" Barret chuckled to himself as if he was remembering happy times. "They actually thought you were fearless, then again I suppose that their minds were clouded. Your Sight helped that along." "I won the Rouge fairly, a concept that you seem to not understand." George said flatly, keeping his father's dagger in the corner of his hazel eyes.  
"They understood well enough, George. When I came into the Dancing Dove they bowed and kissed my feet, I could smell their fear. Good times. If only my family life was just as harmonious." George growing frustrated got to the point. "Why in the name of Mithros are you here? If you want to know about the court it's fine, and you won't be claiming it for yerself again, I made sure my successor was more than capable."  
"I'm glad to hear that. But sadly no I'm not here to look up old acquaintances." Barret raised his dagger close to his face and admiring its beauty.  
"So many years ago your ma had this made for me. I don't suppose you would remember. It was when I first became Rouge. Sure she didn't encourage stealing and such being an ex-priestess, but she would always support me no matter what." George refused to blink watching the dagger with intensity, wondering if his father had come to finish the job he started years ago.  
"What are you here for?" George repeated. Barret's nasty grin faded to a scowl.  
"You've learned no patience. Is it a crime for a boys father to visit him from time to time? Especially when he's gotten married. You know George I was heart broken you didn't invite me to your wedding."  
"I thought you were long gone. I hoped anyway." George clenched his hand around his knife. "Fine if yer going to act that way George. I'm not here for charity or your forgiveness." Barret then pointed his dagger at his son. "I'm here for a job. Kidnapping job. Pays good and I get revenge on my noble son, I had to take it."  
George raised his own knife. "You'll have to kill me first." The intensity in his usually kind eyes were frightening; it was as if a part of George had been reawaken. Apart of him that had not been released since he fought the Claw.  
"Oh no," Barret sighed under his breath. "I hope that you haven't lost your touch." With a shout he lunged toward his son. George jumped out of the way just in time to his left. He immediately settled into his fighting/crouching position, with his knife pointing at the man, which gave him life.  
"Foolish!" Barret lunged again, George blocked and in turn attempted to cut his father's arm. But Barret was just as fast as his son. He spun away stuck out his foot tripping George. The Baron hit the stone floor, and rolled away as his father bent down to slice him. George reach his feet and thought quickly of calling for the guards. "No you idiot," He thought to himself, "This is between you and yer Da. No one else." George had barley anytime to respond to himself, his father kept coming.  
They slashed back and forth at each other lunging and blocking repeatedly. It seemed that George had the upper hand until his father managed to counter a hit and disarm his son in the process. Barret expected his son to whimper and roll up into a ball like he did as a child. George would not give him that triumph, he raised his fists egging his father on.  
"C'mon Barret! Cut me to shreds like you did all of the good thieves in your time." In anger Barret lunged, George stepped out of the way and punched him in the face. Barret faltered for a moment yet came back stronger.  
"They were pitiful, all of them. Scholar especially the twit. Actually thought that you would be a better Rouge than me. I ruled with an iron fist and a cold heart. The true way of the Rouge." He rushed his son, George was fast but not enough, and the dagger ripped his flesh, relieving hot crimson blood. The Baron grabbed his side, trying to subside the pain.  
"No, the Rouge is not about power and greed, it's about family and looking out for one another, when no one else will." George backed away from his father not frightened but knowing his energy was waning.  
"Strange...sounds like a speech Scholar gave me. He filled your heads with fantasies, yer Ma too. When it comes down to it brat, you fight for yerself and only you. Survival you know. Love just gets in the way." Infuriated George rushed his father with his fists ready to swing. Barret howled with laughter as he hit his son, he flew down to the stone floor and was pinned down by the dagger he had feared forever.  
"This time I won't let you get the best of me brat. Good-bye George, give my respects to the Crooked God!" Barret raised his dagger to kill his son. "No!" George called out, his heart screaming. He thought of so many things at once Alanna, the children they could have had, Jon, Thayet, Gary, Raoul, the people of the Swoop, and his mother. He was never going to see them again. "George!" His panic was shot short, He peered over to the voice to see his wife and Thayet. Alanna loosed an arrow, which hit George's father in the shoulder. George rolled away before Barret could fall, plunging the dagger into him. Barret growled, not from the arrow but from his son getting away. He crawled toward him one hand holding his wound. "Stop!" Thayet screamed letting loose her own arrow, which landed in the ex-Rouge's chest. Barret fell down for good and gazed up into George's eyes. Eyes that Barret had given him. "Havin' your women do the dirty work?" Then he passed out. Alanna rushed toward the Baron, her face was beat red from panic. Thayet stood away from the couple not sure what was going on. "He's me father." George said flatly with no emotion or feeling. Alanna's purple eyes gazed over the man in George's arms. He was her husband's father for sure. The resemblance was uncanny. "Thayet." Alanna broke the silence, "Go fetch Josua, tell him to meet myself and the Baron in our chambers." The Queen followed the order without a qualm and rushed to find George's captain of the guard. "It's so funny," Alanna remarked as she took her father-in-law up into her arms, "Who ever thought that I'd be ordering around the Queen?" Alanna waited for some type of response from George but she got only a passing glance. "Now's not the time," Alanna said to herself, "There's more here...there is a reason George has been hiding this all along. There must be. After all George's father almost tried to kill him!" Alanna walked through the Swoop carrying the older man with no problem. The servants passing by quickly got out of the Lioness's way, they were frightened by the urgency in her steps and the arrows in the man's chest. Miss Leavly opened the Baron's chambers for Alanna with her head bowed. Alanna laid Barret down onto the bed and plucked out the two arrows from his body. George followed his wife inside. Years later Miss Leavly told the cook that the Baron had a look of total pain and anguish, in his eyes. A look she had only seen in her nightmares. "The Lioness asked for me?" Josua asked out of breath. Miss Leavly simply pointed into the chambers and closed the doors behind the captain. Alanna was bent over a man, her eyes were closed, yet a light purple seemed to seep through her eyelids. Her calloused but tiny hands were covered in that same purple light. Alanna transferred her light onto Barret and healed his wounds from the arrows, she had prepared. The strong light in her hand slowly faded as she opened her eyes. Josua rushed to her side and helped her up. He was used to caring for her and her husband after they used a great amount of magic. "I'm fine Josua, it was easier than I thought." She brushed off his help with a smile. Alanna looked over to her husband. His eyes were sullen, his hand still grasping his side. She walked with some difficulty to the man she loved. She gently picked up his arm and healed his deeply gashed side. George looked down into his wife's eyes. She smiled weakly. "Come on George let's go sit in the library." George took his wife's arm and led her out of the room. They stopped at the doorway, Alanna called back to Josua. "Watch him. Just make sure he doesn't move." Josua bowed to the Lioness and closed the door as they left. George helped his wife walk as they moved through the halls. All of the servants were gone probably shooed away by Miss Leavly. The sounds of the festivities were still apparent. The minstrels were playing loader than ever still rejoicing the news of Thayet's pregnancy. George held his wife in one arm and opened the door to the library with another he then let his wife stumble to a red patterned chair. The Baron stood opposite of her behind a green chair that was usually his. Other than these two chairs the room was practically empty. Shelves were lined up all along the walls, but no books were on them. The Library was always the room that George put off when he was decorating the Swoop. Now the barren walls seemed to comfort George as he waited for his wife to speak. After a few moments she found her voice, "Love, I need to understand what's going on." Her voice echoed through the room. "It's a long story." Alanna gazed at the ground almost afraid to meet her husband's eyes. "I'm ready." She looked up and saw tears falling from George's eyes. "No lass your not."  
  
POST NOTE: You've survived the chapter amazing! This was so hard to write so let me know how I did! I think this is one of my worst so don't be afraid to attack me! Don't worry if you didn't get exactly what's going on between George and his dad I'll explain in detail next chapter. Just to let you know Barret is George's father's name if you didn't catch it and Josua is actually a character from Wild Magic I threw in! You get a big stuffed animal if you caught that! So yes please review! Thanx a lot guys! 


	5. Confessions and Disappearances

NOTE: Hey guys, thanx all for reading and I'm sorry it took so long. Since April I have actually written other things, just not anything in the Tamora Pierce verse actually in the Harry Potter world. I'm incredibly proud of them so if you're interested I would love you if you reviewed them as well! Anyway my responses to reviews: Kylena: Thanks for the encouragement sorry it took so long! Muslima: Thanks again. I think I've gotten it the best it's gonna be. When I actually write the chapters they are all properly indented and everything, but then when I convert it to the web all heck breaks loose! Thanks for being so loyal btw. Kalih: Thanks for reviewing ( Your review sounded good to me 2! Singing_diva1: Well here it is sorry it took quite a long while! Csporty: Thanks, but I'm really trying to get my stories to look nice. It's been a battle believe me, my stories are always spaced out nicely until they hit the web, I have no idea how it happens! And about the spelling and grammar issues I've had problems with them forever and I know they exist but I always miss them even when I re-read my stories over and over wish I really do. Foodiholic: Hmm.should I let Barret get away with it? Hmmm. te he .thanks for the encouragement by the way! Okay!!! Now that that's done here is the next chapter! Okay just another thing before you start, the beginning is really boring. it's all just info on George's early life so bear with me! Thanx.  
  
George took a huge breath with his wife's eyes upon him. He promised himself years ago the secret would never be revealed to his wife. And after many years it was about to finally come out in the open.  
"Me mother was a priestess of the Goddess," George began knowing the worst was yet to come, "When one of her fellow priestesses managed to lock her room with her key inside, they called a locksmith, his name was Barret Cooper. And he flirted constantly with all of the priestesses. At first me mother didn't trust him, but the locksmith's charm won her over. They fell in love. She was forced to leave the priesthood when they found out of her affair. But she didn't care, as long as she was with the locksmith nothin' could go wrong."  
Alanna's stomach bunched up as her husband continued through the tears that were beginning to fall down his face. She made no effort to wipe them away. She knew that they were his solace.  
"Everything was as it should been for a few years or so. Though Barret's business was getting worse and worse, the couple was ultimately happy in their poverty. Mayhap everything would have stayed as such.if.Eleni hadn't lost her pregnancy charm one night.." At this time Alanna reached out for her husband's hand and took it into her own. George hung his head in shame not daring to look her in the eye.  
"When she told the locksmith she was pregnant he was furious. They had agreed to never have children, but now they had no choice. Barret blamed his wife on "ruining" his life; he was quite aware with another mouth to feed.his business would never survive the winter. The locksmith ran out in the pouring rain one night to a pub known as the Dancing Dove. The locksmith had never had a drink in his life until then. After that night he was never seen without one. While the child grew in Eleni, Barret's obsession with drink grew even faster. But also he was beginnin' to learn of the underground life in Corus. The lives of thieves and prostitutes. His son was just two months old when the man joined the Rouge and became a thief.and he was the best. All of them knew it as they watched him pickpockets and break open doors with simple tools. One person even thought he was touched by the Crooked God." George stopped and dared to look into his wife's eyes. They were nothing but compassionate, but they also held a great amount of understanding.  
"Go on love." She encouraged him, holding his hand tighter. He smiled weakly and went on.  
"That one was Scholar. The drunk with a warm heart. He noticed the locksmith and immediately took him under his wing. Trying to teach him understanding toward the vagabonds of Tortall. He taught him all he knew and praised him as a good man, although he drank more than all thought humanly possible. Scholar believed he was a good man. Then he meet Barret's family for dinner. His beliefs were ravaged. Barret yelled at his wife to hold her tongue while guests that were loyal sat among them. Bruises quite visible on the young woman's skin. Though this had not been the worst for Scholar. He had seen many battered and under appreciated wives. What frightened him was the treatment he gave his son.or more so the lack of. He wasn't allowed to sit at the table with his father. The child was forced to sit in the corner like a dog. He would be given no plate and no food. Just mayhap a bone left over from the animal he slaughtered days ago. And when the locksmith saw his wife pass some real food to her son, he blew. The man grabbed his wife and slit her arm with his dinner knife. Promising that if she dared to defy him again he would plunge the knife into her flesh. Scholar was amazed by the cruelty that was in his pupil, and felt horrible for his son. The next day the locksmith challenged the current Rouge. With Scholar's steps and advances.the locksmith quickly became the Rouge. And the people were at his feet praisin' his name. But soon the Barret's ego began to grow and his harshness wasn't only on his family. Now it was on his people as well. When a thief disobeyed his laws.he would slaughter them in the middle of the Dove. He would even kill a man who spoke against him or who slept with his current prostitute." Alanna noticed George's hands were shaking in her own. She stroked them ignoring the lump in her throat.  
"So one day Scholar decided that he needed to undo the horrible things he had done, and get the locksmith out of power. But he had to save the Rouge's family first. The look in Eleni's eye's had haunted Scholar for years and he could no longer manage it. He rushed to Eleni's as the locksmith was creatin' another blood bath. That night both Eleni and her son moved in with Scholar, they were finally protected from Barret. But one night he noticed somethin' about the boy. He was everythin' his father was.but he was kind towards his mother and playmates, which he naturally led. Scholar decided to train him to dethrone his father and lead the Court away from the dark and into the light."  
"On the boy's eighteenth birthday he challenged his father. At first the locksmith laughed barley recognizin' his own son through the numerous drinks. He laughed long."An eighteen year old boy beat the greatest Rouge who ever lived?" he asked. He expected the men around him to join in his merriment, but they were as serious as stone. They were sick of the meaningless slaughter. They all wanted the boy to kill Barret and kill him slowly for all to watch. So Barret and his son fought. The locksmith was fast but the boy was just as.if not more. In the end Barret was on the floor looking up at his son waiting for the end. But his son pitied him and told him to leave Corus and never to return. The locksmith slithered away, while the Court rejoiced. They chanted on into the wee hours of the morning, 'Bloody Barret is gone and George is good son is here.to save us all.' " A small smile was evident on George's face.  
"Oh George.I'm sorry." Alanna embraced her husband refusing to let him go.  
"I've always strived to be what he's not. But what if I become like him? What if I hurt my children-" Alanna placed her fingertips onto his mouth.  
"You'll be fine.we all will. You are the strongest man I know. I've always known that but now you've reaffirmed it." Finally she wiped away his tears and held him close as he continued to sob.  
"I love ya lass." Was all he could manage to say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thayet was shaken. Thoughts were spinning around her head as she finally returned to the party that was still in full swing. She gazed though the crowds trying to find her husband; she needed to tell him about George. She spotted Gareth who was positively drunk discussing something intensely with a servant, yet her husband was no were in sight. Worry began to set in as the Queen made her way towards one of George's Men.  
"Excuse me." She tapped the man on the shoulder. He was a largely built man with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. When he came up from a bow a smile erupted across his face, which all the ladies considered contagious and heart melting.  
"Yes milady? May I just say congratulations on the news? I myself have a son. What a rascal he is.says he wants to be in your Riders-"  
"I'm very sorry," Thayet cut him off just a bit frustrated, "I would love to hear all about your son if you could help me find my husband. I can't seem to find him and I have something of importance to tell him."  
"You mean the King?"  
"Yes." Thayet was trying to be patient.  
"Awww yes. Well I haven't seen him in a bit miss. But I'll go look for him in the Swoop if you like and spread the word."  
"Yes please. Tell them I need to speak with him."  
"Aye your highness. I'm right on it!" The Queen sighed with relief as she made her way towards the head table again. Telling herself that Jonathan would be by her side in no time. She was about to sit down when she felt a knife poke her belly.  
"Move your majesty or you'll be needing to adopt." Said a voice into her ear. The captor pushed her out into the courtyard away from the party. Another figure was waiting for them with a club to knock the Queen unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Both the poor and rich were rejoicing unaware of the drama unfolding on the other end of the Swoop. Gareth the Younger was drunk. More than he had been in years. He was at the moment talking to a servant who strongly resembled Coram, Alanna's old protector. Well at least he did while Gary was intoxicated.  
"I can't believe it, Coram! Finally Jon and Thayet are going to have a child." He managed throwing his goblet to and fro. The poor servant, who was desperate to keep his job, played along.  
"That's wonderful sir."  
"And you know what Coram.I've been thinking.and I realized that I'm the only one left not married..well except Raoul but anyway.I've been so busy with papers and such that I haven't fallen in love.depressing huh? Have you ever been married, Coram?"  
"Uh yes sir I'm married with two children."  
"How does that feel?"  
"Good I suppose, sir."  
"Good.I long to feel good.I mean I feel fine and all just not," Gary waved his hands in the air looking for the word.  
"Good, sir."  
"Yes, Coram. No wonder Alanna had you around for all those years. you are quite helpful." Gary said as he gulped down more wine.  
"I try, sir." Gary laughed and slapped the man on his back. Causing him to fall onto his face. Still after so many years Gary had no clue how strong he truly was.  
"Mithros! Coram what are you doing on the floor?" Gary questioned as the man who talked to Thayet earlier saluted the drunk knight.  
"Sir Gareth, I have well a problem."  
"What Larse? Can't you see I'm talking to Coram.wait where'd he go?"  
"Sir we've searched the Swoop we can't find the King."  
"What!" Gary stood up from his chair suddenly sober. Larse winced afraid to continue.  
"There's one other thing sir.we went to go tell the Queen of her husband's disappearance but she has vanished as well." Gary's face turned whiter than snow. It seemed as if his life was flashing before him.  
"Get George and Alanna. Whatever this is, Larse.it could mean war."  
  
Well there it is I realized something while writing this chapter I love writing about drunks! Te he and I also realized I made Gary sound a bit like Jack Sparrow ( Okay anyway! Please review and I will love you forever! And tell me if a section needs revision or something I'm not completely happy with this chapter so I'll be fixing it! Thanx again! Oh and let me know how you survived the first paragraph! 


	6. An Agreement

NOTE: To all there are quite a few spoilers for Trickster's Choice in here so do beware. If you have any questions about it just e-mail me. Sorry this has taken forever I had to read Trickster after all. Also sorry that this chapter is short, it actually was quite difficult to write so to me it seems long. Epilogue is on the way…

Now for everyone's favorite Review responses *elevator music ensues*

Muslima: Hope you're reading this! Been a definite while!

Antz: hopefully you meet this is so good te he you said this is so god…strangely enough…someone does make an appearance. 

Numair's Magelet2: Thanks for the review I like making George's life miserable te he! 

Well that was a short one I know the beginning of the fifth chapter was hard but c'mon. Just kidding. I really love reviews so if you could just let me know what you think I will love you forever (in a Olivia Newton-John Voice)!!!!

"I love ya lass." George sobbed as his wife pulled him closer. She kissed his forehead and petted his head as he cried on her shoulder. Ever since Alanna knew George she was aware something was amiss in his life. Something he held, locked up in his heart. Now she finally knew. The air seemed cleaner and easier to breathe. 

"I love you, too, laddie." He looked up into his wife's eyes and grinned through his tears.

"Baron! Lioness! Open up!" George rolled his eyes immediately recognizing Miss Leavly's squawk.

"Maybe someone burnt the dessert?" George mumbled under his breath. Gently smacking her husband, Alanna wiped her tears and opened the door. Miss Leavly had apparently cried her own tears, her eye shade had run down her face.

"He's escaped! Baron! That man 'is gone! He's knocked ol' Josua unconscious!" Alanna's eyes grew large and glanced over at her husband. He viscously wiped the tears from his eyes and leaped out of his chair, hands clenched.

'This can't be happening.' Thayet thought to herself. Her hands were bound and a knife lay across her belly. The queen sat on her captive's wagon, completely still. Her thoughts, on the other hand, were running faster than ever before, 'Where is Jonathan? Who are these people? What do they want? Did anyone see them take me? Will Larse figure out I'm gone?' These thoughts were interrupted by her captor whispering in her ear.

"You think you have all the power. Don't you Queenie? Hah! Well...see where the future of Tortall lies now. Under my knife," The captor, who Thayet realized was a woman, pressed her weapon fiercely against Thayet, "One day we, too, will rule our lands and your gods will have no say-"

"Riella!" The kidnapper stopped short when she heard her own name.

"Barret? How in the name of-"

"Shhh…the man who owns this 'castle' has daft soldiers. Gods, the man himself is daft. But my daughter-in-law is a very good healer I can tell ye that!" George's father moved his shoulder joint back and forth. He stopped when he saw Thayet.

"So the Queens a good shot eh? Who knew?" Barret grinned causing Thayet to shiver. Riella, the kidnapper, seemed to be just as happy about Barret's return as Thayet was. Her grip on the weapon tightened and her hands became cold. 

"Did you get his highness?" Barret questioned with an air of frivolity in his voice. 

"Course. He's over in the bush there. Drugged him." Riella answered. Barret looked into the bushes. He grinned larger when he saw the King. 

"Pity that royal blood must be amongst the worms…or maybe that's how it should be." He threw Jonathan over his shoulder as if he were a feather and tossed him onto the wagon, "Come along now Riella, it's a long distance to where we're headed." Barret took the reins and told his horses to move. Too bad they only moved a few paces. 

"Stop!" Barret pulled on the reins and sighed.

"He just doesn't give up does 'e?" The man sighed and left the wagon. Riella began to protest, "What are you doing? Barret leave him he have the royal family-" 

"George!" Thayet screamed. Riella plunged the knife into the queen's belly, until an arrow penetrated the kidnapper's heart. Thayet managed to wiggle out of the dead woman's arms and ran to Gary who had loosed the arrow. Dropping the bow he held his queen in his arms while Alanna, who was by his side, began to heal Thayet's wound. At the same time Larse, the talkative soldier, scooped up the King with some difficulty.

This activity seemed to affect neither George nor Barret. Their hazel eyes were piercing one another.

"You want another go?" The father asked his son.

"Certainly." George grabbed his knife from his shoe and threw it at his father. Barret caught it with ease. 

"Did you not learn anything from our last experience?" Barret laughed. With this, Gary and Alanna joined George's side. The baron shook his head,

"Go see to Thayet and Jonathan. I have to fight my demons alone." His gaze never left his father.

"Oh is that what I am now? A demon?" Gary and Alanna left with concern on their faces. But they knew there was nothing they could do. George's will was set. He had to kill his father. Barret had hurt the honest thieves of Corus, Scholar, his wife and above all he had ruined his son.

Barret pulled out the dagger and put it in his left hand. He now held two weapons. George had none. Yet George was completely calm, with no one to help him.

The older man charged his son with a yawp. George simply stopped his arms from falling George holding up the man's arms. Barret's knee shook from George's strength and gave out. This was just the opportunity George was looking for. He kicked his father's weak knee causing him to fall to his back. A weapon was freed from Barret's hold and George scooped it up, waiting for his father's retaliation.

"Is that anyway to treat an old man?" Barret replied as he rose from the unforgiving earth.

"Silence, fool, I will have no other word from your mouth." George rushed him and punched Barret in the jaw and then slashed his father's cheek with the weapon. Only then did George realize he held the dagger that filled his childhood nightmares. This caused him to falter. Not suspecting Barret to stab his son in the calf. Out of absolute pain and shock George dropped to his knees. Barret placed himself above his son.

"No more words except these my son: good bye." Barret raised his knife. George Kicked his father under the jaw causing the small gash to break open. Barret's face was covered in crimson blood. He did not even bother to wipe it away. Grabbing his son's neck, he laughed long and loud. George struggled to escape…but he was loosing air…he couldn't…take in air…he couldn't. The Baron went limp. His hazel eyes rolled to the back of his eyelids. It was over.

Barret cackled like a crazed man. He had finally killed his son, who had dared to dethrone him. It was done. Barret dropped his knife, rising his hands to the sky. He was the king of the thieves again, ready to murder those opposed him. Barret was in heaven…about to make his way to hell. His "dead" son plunged Barret's dagger into his father's neck. The old man fell. His son standing over his body satisfied. 

"Bravo, Bravo, George!" A voice laughed, "You actually did it without my help who would have thought that would happen?" The man who owned the voice smiled with his whole face with an awful twinkle in his eye.

George didn't even have to look up at the man he knew whom he was, but he was definitely not in the mood to be social. George dropped the blood soaked weapon and smashed it with his good foot. The dagger that stroke such fear into his heart as a child, now lay in pieces. George calmly swept the shards away. The baron limped away as rain began to fall. 

"Awww c'mon George I'm happy for you!" The man chuckled. The body of the female assassin lay in George's path. At first his inclination was to brush her aside until he noticed an emblem on her garment. The laughing man's face grew pale and forlorn. George ripped the emblem from its chain and put it in full view of the visitor. The man now giggled very nervously. 

"It was a slight malfunction, you know how these things work. I'm too busy watching my wonderful charges…like you…and well I forget to keep watch on the-"

"You sent Copper Isles men to kidnap the royal family…that are treasured by Mithros and the Great Goddess. Are you daft?" 

"George it was a mistake I wanted them to-"

"I thought gods didn't make mistakes…or maybe that's only your brother." The man's face now turned red, his hands clenched.

"What do you want George? I gave you everything. I gave you the strength to defeat your father all those years ago. I showed you your future wife for my sake…if you think I'm going to give you children you're wrong, you're in the wrong department." George laughed bitterly.

"I might as well tell my wife now all about you. It doesn't matter anymore she accepts me and my past."

"Please George I'm begging you. Who knows maybe one day along the line you'll need me again…I…I'll break our association. How's that? Just please keep quiet about this whole...thing." George didn't seem convinced, he just continued to stare at the man.

"I swear on my blood…I'll owe you." Sensing the man's utter desperateness, George gave in. 

"Fine. But do me a favor Kyporith. If ye are going to stage a revolution against your siblings, keep it in the Isles and far away from Tortall." 

"How many times do I have to say that it was a mistake."

"Then how did my father get here…what are you up to any how? Ohhh…I should have known nothing could ever be that simple, coming from you!" George shouted.

"Well I did want to know if you were the prophesized thief 'the one that shall smite his father down'." 

"I've never heard that one before…what does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing George nothing at all not with you-" George raised his finger-

"Or your wife and friends! I swear that they are safe. Frankly George, I don't know why you don't trust me…"

"I wonder…"George pointed to his father. The man shrugged.

"Even if you hadn't begged for my help years ago, I think I might have eventually helped you kill him…"

"You hated him? Since when do you hate horrible men?"

"I didn't say I hated him, I only hated his sense of fashion...look at that outfit mixing brown and red he was just asking for trouble…" 

"Well," George sighed, "I'm leaving ye. I hope not to see you for a long while."

"So you'll keep it secret."

"I'm a spy, secrets are my job."

"If its is any help George I hope that you and Alanna can procreate." George limped away and nodded in thanks, he never heard the man mumble, "After all I'll have more fun with your daughter then I ever had fun with you." The man smiled with his whole face again. The twinkle was as bright as ever.

Afterward: Dun duh DAHHHH!!! Te he sorry just had to do that! If you are confused it's ok, I'm not even so sure what I'm shooting for. The basics: Kyporith answered George's prayer to defeat Barret when he was fighting for the throne. So George was assisted in the process. The vision that George got of Alanna (or should I say Alan) was also from Kyporith He knew that Ali would help him take back the Cooper Isles. More will be contemplated in the Epilogue so stay tuned. Thanks for reading my fic! 


End file.
